Samuráis y Frijoles
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Viñetas. AU-Canon-CanonDivergence. Shonen-Ai. 10-Sin Tinta: Ya sabía yo que mi lindo y súper tierno Moyashi-chan se moría por los huesitos del gruñón de Yuu-chan. Enredos escolares.
1. 6-Sentido Común

**6\. Sentido común.**

 _« Facultad o sentido interno que nos permite relacionar las sensaciones procedentes de sentidos diversos y pasadas con presentes hasta constituir el objeto sensible o unidad perceptiva.»_

Mordió su manzana con gusto, saboreando el dulce sabor desperdigándose sobre su paladar, se lamió los labios y cambió de página, debería concentrarse más a fondo si planeaba pasar su examen de física. Observó con intención la hilera de números y formulas descritas en sus libros, buscando entender las gráficas.

—¡Allen~!

Levantó la vista y vio aproximarse a su pelirrojo amigo, la sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en el rostro de este le dio mala espina; cerró su libro marcando con cuidado la página en la que se había quedado, conociendo a Lavi, Allen estaba seguro que no podría estudiar más hasta que él se marchara.

—Buenas tardes Lavi. —Lo saludó en cuanto estuvo a menos de cinco metros de distancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó su hiperactivo amigo desplomándose a su lado, recargándose cómodamente contra el tronco del árbol en que Allen se hallaba actualmente sentado.

—Estudiando—, contestó señalando el grueso libro de Física en su regazo.

—Hmm, aburrido.

—No todos tenemos la bendición de haber nacido con una memoria como la tuya, Lavi.

Lavi sólo se encogió de hombros aceptándolo, Allen le dio un codazo amistoso, ganándose de inmediato una tanda de abrazos por parte del pelirrojo, seguido de una perorata de cómo maltrataba a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

—Hablando de arcoíris y la paz mundial, ¿y Yuu-chan?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Allen no había visto al joven samurái en todo el día; a Kanda no le habría gustado la alusión de Lavi, pensó; desechando inmediatamente los vagos pensamientos negó a su amigo el haberlo visto.

—Qué raro, usualmente está la hora es la que utiliza para cortejarte —dijo sin pudor alguno el otro, revolviéndose el cabello tratando de pensar la razón por la que Kanda no habría ido a ver a su Moyashi.

—L-Lavi deja de decir cosas absurdas —refunfuñó molesto el menor, tratando de ocultar su repentino sonrojo, 'maldito sol'.

—¿Qué?, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad mi querido Moyashi.

—Mi nombre es Allen, y no estás más que inventando cosas raras.

Lavi entorno los ojos, negándose a creer que después de años de conocerse, Allen siguiera sin darse cuenta de los obvios sentimientos de Yuu en torno a él. Por favor, era sentido común, sólo había que notar como Kanda parecía tener un radar para localizar a Allen y comenzar a discutir, a intentar que este centrará toda su intención hacía él. A veces a Lavi le sorprendía la manera que Kanda tenía para cortejar a alguien que le gusta, molestarlo y humillarlo, sinceramente no creía que eso diera un buen resultado tratándose de alguien como Allen. Pero era tierno a su manera, y a su amigo parecía ya no molestarle después de tanto tiempo.

—Allen, Allen, Allen, es obvio que le gustas a Kanda, mira que esa técnica de jalarle las trenzas a la niña que te gusta como en la primaria es bastante popular.

—No es cierto.

Observó con asombro todas las tonalidades rojas en las que se había puesto la cara de su amigo, además del hecho de lo rápido que podía ser cuando salió corriendo.

Jo, Kanda tendría que ser más explícito con Allen, sí quería llevarlo a algún armario dentro de la escuela.


	2. 11-Pecado

**11\. Pecado.**

Él estaba casado, el anillo en su dedo índice te lo demostraba, él había unido su vida a otra persona —una maravillosa y gentil persona, te obligas a agregar—, la misma con la que compartes la cena todos los viernes de la última semana del mes. Esa mujer que te conoce desde que eras niño, ella quién te presento a tu petición. La señora Walker quién siempre abre las puertas de su casa para ti, con una sonrisa y el _'hoy es soba'_. ¿Y no era Lenalee la misma que juraste proteger?, tu hermana menor, la que tu honor te impuso cuando la viste llorar por primera vez.

—¿Saldrán de viaje de negocios?

—Es la firma de un contrato muy importante, sólo será una semana.

Por un momento te sientes asqueado, verle sonreír y besarla de esa manera. Pero pronto lo olvidas, cuando lo tienes entre tus brazos, cuando tus labios luchan por quitar aquél sabor dulce y mancharlo del agrio de los tuyos, tintarlos del carmín de la traición.

—Kanda, _Kanda_ … _¡Yuu!_

Lenalee podría ser tu hermana, pero Allen era _tu vida_.

* * *

N/a: UA-Donde Lenalee y Allen están casados.


	3. 12-Encanto

**12\. Encanto.**

Kanda no entendía, frunció el ceño al escuchar las molestas risitas de sus compañeras de trabajo a su espalda, estrujó con fuerza el paño entre sus manos, controlando su volátil temperamento; la última vez que había dejado que su irascible naturaleza saliera a flote, se había quedado sin trabajar por un mes, y actualmente se hallaba un poco satisfecho con éste trabajo. Las propinas y su sueldo cubrían perfectamente sus gastos mensuales, sin necesidad de buscar otro más o de ir con su padre adoptivo. Se tragó su coraje y continúo limpiando una de las mesas de su área asignada.

—Es tan guapo.

—¿A quién crees que espera?

' _Che_ ', si podría cambiar algo, sería esas ruidosas chicas que tenia por compañeras, realmente le sacaban de quicio; además, ¿qué era lo que veían de atractivo en ese frijol? Kanda lanzó una mirada sucia a una de las mesas que atendía, el cliente ahí sentado le respondió con su mejor sonrisa al verlo volteando hacía su dirección. El muchacho se puso a murmurar cuanta palabrota le viniese a la mente contra el pobre consumidor.

—Siempre viene este día, ¿no? —dijo tímida Lou Fa, apenas llevaba un mes trabajando como mesera en ese local.

—Y a la misma hora— contestó una voz mandona desde la cocina, Fo asomo la cabeza al ver que Kanda entraba con platos sucios. — ¿Más comida?

Kanda asintió. Sí tenía que reconocer algo, era el hecho de que aquel molesto brote de habas era un excelente cliente, quién rayos iba a pensar que en semejante cuerpo —tan debilucho y pequeño— cabría tanta comida. Tronó la lengua, la propina que dejaba aquél ' _inútil_ ' también era generosa.

Cargo en su bandeja la nueva ronda de platos, más cabreado al notar la mirada maliciosa que la cocinera le había dado al pasarle la comida, dejando de paso a Lou Fa entre confundida y curiosa; joder, con que Fo era la fuente de todos aquellos absurdos chismes que circulaban por el restaurant. Quizás sí la chica no fuera buena cocinera —tenía que admitir que su soba era la más decente que había encontrado por el momento—, consideraría seriamente su trato hacía ella, pero era mujer.

El japonés vio con desagrado que la mesa del Moyashi había sido invadida por alguien más, Lenalee Lee.

—Hola Kanda —lo saludo la chica en cuanto lo vio, Kanda sólo cabeceo.

—Gracias —dijo Allen al ver que terminaba de acomodar la orden.

— ¿Vas a querer algo de comer? —preguntó el mesero ignorando por completo a el albino, siguiendo el protocolo dictado por el restaurant.

—No gracias Kanda, Allen ya ha ordenado por mí —respondió sonriendo, _'¿qué nunca se cansaba de sonreír?_ '.

—Bien.

Giro sobre sus talones, había llegado un cliente más.

.

Kanda hizo lo que pudo para ignorar el persistente chachareo entre Bak —su jefe— Fo y Jerry —otro de los cocineros—, tratando de enfocarse en la tarea de lavar los platos.

—Es bastante obvio a quién viene a buscar Allen, no sé porque siguen haciéndose absurdas ilusiones —dijo árida la menuda mujer, rascándose la cabeza de manera desinteresada. —Ya deberían haber captado el porqué siempre se sienta en el mismo lugar éste día.

—Es tan tierno, no puedo evitar pensar lo romántico que es —agregó Jerry con ilusión, Kanda podría jurar que en esos momentos estarían saliendo brillos de sus ojos, de no ser porque estaba de espaldas, — es una lástima que no sea valiente para decirlo directamente.

—No creo que haga falta —sentenció su jefe con una sonrisa—, no es lo que se dice discreto, todos sabemos que viene por Kanda.

El aludido apretó la esponja, lanzándola y quitándose el delantal y saliendo deprisa de la cocina, al fin y al cabo ya había acabado su jornada.

— ¿Crees que por fin se haya dado cuenta? —preguntó Jerry con tristeza al ver que el enojón mesero ya se había ido.

—No quiere aceptarlo Jerry, espero que Kanda acepte pronto sus propios sentimientos —contestó Bak—, después de todo Allen no es una persona que pase desapercibida.

— _Imbécil_.

Fo se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más Kanda se resistiría al encanto de Walker, había que ser idiotas para no notar los sentimientos del menor; es decir, quién rayos vendría semana a semana al mismo restaurant en un día en especifico de la semana yo maría la misma mesa, además no era coincidencia que aquel preciso día fuera asignado a Kanda aquella área.

* * *

N/a: Yep de aquí nació el capítulo 8 de Control Paternal, sólo que en ese momento sólo eran unos párrafos garabateados en una hoja que me encontré organizando mi escritorio, la versión digital salió a la luz hasta ahora cuando limpiaba mi disco duro. Pero ya había publicado el cap, así que consideren esto como la versión original. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


	4. 10-Sin Tinta

**10\. Sin tinta.**

—Oye Moyashi-chan, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Yuu-chan? —preguntó Lavi sin tapujos un día en la cafetería.

El pelirrojo observó asombrado toda la gama de rojos que su pequeño amigo podía poner, eso sin contar la longitud que alcanzó aquel chorro de leche desde la boca de su amigo.

—Su trasero es sexy, y tienes una piernas largas y bien definidas, ¿acaso es eso Allen?

Aquello estaba resultando muy divertido, los ojos de Allen parecían salirse de sus orbitas, Lavi tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Venga~, sé que mueres por decírmelo, ¿no me digas a que es…? —Lavi bajo la vista y señalo hacía abajo—. ¡Mierda!, mejor no me digas sí es eso, prefiero que me mientas y morir casto y puro.

—¿Cómo carajos puedes ser casto o puro, Lavi?

—¿Entonces es eso?

—¡NO!

—¿Pero te gusta Kanda? —insistió Lavi.

—Espera, ¿qué?

El pelirrojo sonrió como si navidad fuese mañana, valla, todo eso estaba dando resultados inesperados, y el tomar notas le iba a servir a futuro; sin duda alguna.

—Yey, ya sabía yo que mi lindo y súper tierno Moyashi-chan se moría por los huesitos del gruñón de Yuu-chan.

—¿A quién mierda le llamas Yuu-chan, conejo idiota? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Lavi sudo frío, que Kanda apareciera no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

N/a: Pertenece al mismo Universo que 6 Sentido Común y Callejón sin salida.


End file.
